Jax Gardner
'Jackson "Jax" Gardner '''is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program. Biography Background Jax is a self-proclaimed DJ and does work with music. Keaton School of the Arts Jax becomes part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" he recognizes Bianca from a show called [[Chase and Chance|''Chase and Chance]]. Later, Jax is paired with Kit Dunn in Production class. Jax brags about his expertise to her and refuses her help despite not knowing how to complete the assignment. Still not having anything done when it is time to hand it in, he is willing to admit defeat when Kit hands it in for them. In "Groups of Two" Jax was late to class, and received a warning. Miles was also late to class, but didn't get into any trouble, making Jax upset. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outsider. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Description Personality Jax can be arrogant, vain, and tends to brag about his musical talents, and has a difficult time admitting when he's wrong. He doesn't like to admit when he needs help, as show when he didn't let Kit help him with the music assignment. Jax is shown to also be quick to become indignant and willing to meddle in other people's business, as shown with Miles in "Groups of Two." Though he seems to mess around with Miles, the two care deeply for each other. Also, Jax is very caring and helpful around Miles. Appearance Jax has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He also wears a pair of headphones. He is pretty thin, & seems to be very skilled at baseball. Relationships Kit See: Kit Dunn Jax met Kit when she was his partner for an assignment in Production class. He bragged about his DJ experience and took over the assignment, refusing her help. When it was close to the end of class, Jax still hadn't figured out how to work the computer program, and Kit ended up turning in an assignment she herself had done. Jax was impressed, and when he saw her in the hallway, he admitted he was wrong and complimented her music. Miles See: Miles Lennox Jax first talked to Miles on their first day of class, and thought it was odd how Miles didn't own a television. Later, in "Groups of Two" Jax was annoyed at how Miles was late to class without getting in trouble while Jax received a warning. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outside. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Then they were walking to the orientation for the freshman, but Miles told Jax to skip it. They walked away, soon Julie came and told them to go orientation, and gave them the cake for it to bring. Then they were outside eating the cake, but then Mr. Park caught them and gave them detention. Later at detention, they were cleaning the instruments for class. When it was time to leave, Jax realized Miles had a kidney disease, which means he is very ill. The next day in class, Miles and Jax were talking about Minecraft. Miles asks Jax if he wants to help him for making an album with 3 songs for a radio contest and the deadline is Friday. Jax doesn't want to, but he decides to do it because he doesn't wanna say no to an ill person. Later that day, Jax tries to hand Miles some pizza, but Miles says no. Jax says he needs to eat and Miles says he sounds like his grandma, which Miles forgets the word to say about. Then they are working on the album, but Jax says they can't do that because they won't be able to create 3 songs by Friday. Miles says he will do it with or without him. Jax says it might take them next year to finish the songs. Then Jax remembers that Miles might not be at Keaton next year. He says they can't keep doing it especially in Miles' condition. Then Miles realizes that he found out about him. He asks how he found out and Jax says he just made a conclusion about it. Miles said he is a pity friend and tells him to leave. Then he tells him louder to get out. Later, Jax tries to talk to Miles, but he keeps playing his guitar to ignore him. Jax takes away his guitar and tells him that he needs to a friend to make the school not so crazy. Miles tells him he needs him to leave him alone. Then later that day, after Miles wakes up after overreacting to Alya, Jax wakes him up. He greets him and talks with him. Miles said he is fine for their friendship. Miles reveals to Alya that he has a kidney disease. Then after Alya leaves, Jax asks if he is gonna be okay. Miles said as long as he does the contest with him. Jax says he doesn't want to and Miles said it's fine. Category:Males Category:Freshmen Category:Music Program